


Hershey's Kisses & Kisses

by grip_me_tight_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, High School AU, Kissing, M/M, chocolate hershey kiss sharing, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grip_me_tight_cas/pseuds/grip_me_tight_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Castiel’s family doesn’t allow him to eat chocolate and Dean makes sure Castiel gets all the kisses he wants- Hershey’s kisses of course ;)</p>
<p>Also, Dean and Castiel are seniors in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hershey's Kisses & Kisses

“Hey, Cas, you want a cookies and cream kiss?” Dean asks as he reaches in the bag of chocolates to pull one out. They are setting on Dean’s bed doing school work and eating chocolates.

"Sure" Castiel says and he smiles up at Dean. He pops the chocolate into his mouth, savoring the taste. "That is a good one, I like the taste of white chocolate."

A few months back, Dean found out that Castiel’s family doesn’t allow chocolate or any other ‘nonessential luxuries’ and has made it his life’s mission to make sure Castiel tasted every single flavor and brand of chocolate.

At the moment they are on to Hershey’s kisses.

At first, Castiel thought it was odd for Dean to be so obsessed with something as ridiculous as chocolates. Of course he liked to be able to have chocolate, but Castiel was confused as to why Dean had taken up such an obsession towards it.

A few minutes later, the bag rustles again “How about a….” he pulls one out and smiles, “Caramel kiss?”

"That sounds good." Castiel said without looking up, he holds his hand out to take the chocolate as he finishes writing a sentence with the other hand. His pencil stills when Dean places the chocolate in Castiel’s hand and drags his fingers across his palm slightly. A shiver rushes through Castiel and he tries to make it unnoticeable. When he looks up, Dean quickly looks down to continue his school work.

Shit. Castiel thinks. That was probably so obvious, I can’t even blame it on being cold because it is hotter than hell in here. He is your friend, Castiel, your best friend. We cannot fuck this friendship up because of some stupid crush.

Castiel eats the chocolate and they sit there a few moments in silence before Dean breaks the silence. “Do you want a kiss Cas?” He asks, and Castiel can hear the rustling of the bag of chocolate kisses.

He isn’t sure he wants another one but he might as well because these are probably the only kisses he will ever be getting from Dean and he should accept whatever Dean will give him.

"Maybe just one more." Castiel says thoughtfully.

When Castiel looks up, though, Dean isn’t holding a chocolate, actually, the bag of chocolates have been placed on the bedside table along with Dean’s books and papers.

"Dean?" Castiel looks at him, confused.

Dean gives him a lopsided and nervous grin before he leans forward into Castiel’s space and instead of tasting chocolate kisses he is tasting Dean’s kisses and Dean’s soft, plush, beautiful lips against his own. Dean tastes warm and familiar, like something that Castiel can’t quite place at the moment as his mind is swimming at the feel of Dean’s lips against his lips and Dean’s hands running through his hair and pulling the hairs slightly, making Castiel moan into his mouth. Everything- the closeness, the skin on skin, the lips on lips- seems to create a bubble of warmth around the two of them.

Castiel can’t even think about what is really happening, about how this is his best friend- his beautiful, funny, and unobtainable best friend- who is kissing him, he just gives in to the primal need of more more more and closer closer closer.

It is Dean who ends up pulling back but only slightly and to catch his breath. He leans their foreheads together, not quite ready to let go of this closeness. He had wanted this for so long but he never thought he could have it.

Castiel still has his eyes closed and Dean can feel him swaying slightly as if he is completely drunk on kisses.

Castiel pulls his bottom lip into his mouth. It taste like Dean. He smiles.

"Mmm, what flavor kiss was that?" He murmurs in a voice that is wrecked and deeper than Dean had ever heard it. He knows he would do anything that voice told him to.

Dean laughs, all of his previous nerves were washed away the moment he felt Castiel’s lips pressing back.

Castiel opens his eyes and looks straight into the green eyes in front of him with complete seriousness in his voice and a smirk on his lips. “Can I have some more of that one? I think it is my favorite.” He hardly gives Dean and time to answer before he moves forward to ravish his lips and take what he wants himself.

—

Dean later admits to Castiel that he became so obsessed with feeding Castiel chocolates because the noises and faces he made as he ate were ‘perverted and hot as hell’.


End file.
